Tarinai
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Shikamaru noticed Ino was down. What is wrong with Ino? One Shot [ShikaIno]


Okay I wrote this story while I was in class so it might not be well done

Okay I wrote this story while I was in class so it might not be well done. I tried to do it while I was on brake but somehow I couldn't do it because the idea just came to me and I need to write it down lol. Well I hope you guys like this story.

Tarinai

Ino was sitting on the roof of a building; she had a sad look on her face as she sighed a bit. Ino buried her face in her lap. She didn't noticed that a figure was there as the figure sat down as their backs touched as Ino lifted her head as she looked behind her as she looked at the figure as she quickly looked away and bushed.

"Shikamaru... What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Mendokuse..." Shikamaru thought to himself.

"I'm here because I noticed that you were down I was worried so I came to see what's wrong. But if you don't wait to talk about it, it's fine." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him a bit. She noticed that his right hand was at his side while his left hand was on his lap. Ino put her fingers through his as she looked away from Shikamaru as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me. But I noticed that Sakura is more useful then I am and I..." Ino said as Shikamaru continued to look at her as his expression changed.

"I still think I'm not useful. Sakura was able to help out while I couldn't do anything to help out because I didn't have the skills to be able to help out anyone." Ino said as she felt Shikamaru's fingers slip through her figures as she was about to turn around Shikamaru hugged her from behind as she blushed trying not to look at Shikamaru.

"Ino... You shouldn't say something like that. Everyone is useful in their own way." Shikamaru said

"But..." Ino said.

"Ino if you weren't useful we wouldn't been able to form our attack formation." Shikamaru replied. Ino looked up at him.

"Do you really mean that Shikamaru?" Ino asked as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Of course I mean it." Shikamaru replied. Ino blushed as she looked down a bit.

"...Sakura was able to do more then I did I was in the way." Ino said. Shikamaru got up from where he was and sat down in front of Ino as he put his hand on her cheeks as Ino lifted her head as she look towards him.

"Ino you're not in the way. So Sakura was able to do things that you can't do but you can do things that Sakura can't do." Shikamaru replied. Ino saw the look on his face. She could tell that he met every word. She thought about what Shikamaru said as she tried to think of things that she could do that Sakura couldn't do.

"Shikamaru..." Ino hesitated a bit.

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked as Ino looked off towards the side.

"Shikamaru do you think that I'll be able to be stronger then Sakura?" Ino asked as Shikamaru looked at her as he nodded his head.

"Of course. You can be stronger then her, you can also be able to learn new jutsu and strategy." Shikamaru replied. Ino slowly looked up at Shikamaru and smiled.

"You really think so?" Ino asked as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Hai. You shouldn't be so worried." Shikamaru said as he put his hands on her head as she blushed as she looked away from him Shikamaru slowly lean towards her.

"Ino if you need someone to talk to you can always talk to me. I'll be here for you always." Shikamaru said as Ino blushed as she looked at him.

"Shikamaru arigato." Ino said with a smile. Ino placed her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder as Shikamaru held her a bit.

"Ino." Shikamaru said as Ino lifted her head and looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru then kissed Ino on the lips as Ino blushed she wasn't sure why Shikamaru kissed her but she somehow felt better more like all of her worries where lifted up. Ino slowly kissed him back. They stayed like that for a while as Shikamaru let go of the kiss as bother of them were red.

"Shikamaru thank you for listening to my problems." Ino said as Ino looked towards the side.

"No problem. I don't what my teammate to be down." Shikamaru replied. Ino still red as she slowly looked up at him and smiled.

"We should get going home it's starting to get cold." Shikamaru said as Ino nodded her head.

"Okay." Ino said as the two got up as Shikamaru and Ino held hands as they walked into the building.

"I'll walk you back to your house." Shikamaru said as Ino smiled and nodded her head.

"Arigato Shikamaru." Ino said as Shikamaru smiled. The two walked down the street, only a few people were walking down the road as the two walked for a few minutes as they reached the front of Ino's house. Ino looked over to Shikamaru.

"Arigato, Shikamaru for walking me to my home." Ino said.

"Your welcome." Shikamaru replied as he kissed her. Ino became red again as he let go.

"I'll see you later." Shikamaru said as Ino nodded her head as she tried to hide her face. Shikamaru waved his hand as Ino waved her hand back as Shikamaru left. Once he left she then walked inside her home.

The End


End file.
